


Letter

by Alice13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know she gave you something,” he goes on. “A letter? A love letter?”</p>
<p>Hinata’s face becomes even redder. So Kageyama is right. It’s strange Kageyama is the one who’s talking and the always chirping Hinata is quiet. “Have you been thinking about it? Your answer.”</p>
<p>Hinata stares at him. Eyes wide and lips parted. “Oh,” he says. Then he turns his face away. “I don’t want to talk about this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

For Kageyama it becomes so natural Hinata is being around. Like breathing. They do a lot of things together; like practicing, doing their homework, walking home together, having lunch and snack - Hinata often steals bites from Kageyama’s meal and Kageyama lets him. None of them minds their arms or fingers brushes when they’re doing their daily routine. It’s natural.

Kageyama likes Hinata. However he still needs practice - _a lot_ \- but he has raw talent and he can work with Kageyama. He can hit his tosses, the quick ones just he’s able to and in a way they need each other. They are partners. Or at least this is what Kageyama tells to himself. Which is true, but not the whole of it.

On that day Kageyama walks on the corridor, a straw hangs out of his mouth connecting with a strawberry flavoured milk box. As he lazily looks out on the window of the corridor, he notices Hinata behind the school’s building, near the gym. Kagemaya stops and his eyes narrow. Hinata is not alone, he’s talking with a girl. In the end, he takes something from her. A girlfriend? First Kageyama wants to laugh. Hinata has a girlfriend. He feels his stomach drops and his guts jump into a heavy ball, the straw falls from his mouth. No. That can’t be. Hinata belongs to him and to him only. Anger raises in him, then he catches himself thinking about that, and he shakes his head. They are partners. If Hinata gets a girlfriend, then that means he will have less time to be with him. And for volleyball, of course. Yes, less volleyball and practicing, he tries to explain that to himself. Kageyama doesn’t want that. He wants Hinata back.

He talks about it a few days later when they’re walking home. Hinata’s talking about something cheerful, maybe a question he knew the answer during class and he was praised, but Kageyama doesn’t pay much attention this time, he’s deep in his own thoughts. That’s the point he couldn’t bear with holding it anymore because Hinata hasn’t said any word about it yet.

“I saw you with her,” he comments, and he could hear how cold his own tone is. Hintata looks at him, he obviously blushes then looks away. Kageyama knows he’s embarrassed.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” he answers. And Kageyama lets him go with that. So far. It’s not ended yet. He will get out of Hinata what he wants to know.

He brings it up again when they are at the school and eating lunch together, a few days later.

“I saw you with her,” he says again and Hinata blushes again, obviously embarrassed.

“I–” But Kageyama cuts him off with a small shoving gesture of his hand.

“I know she gave you something,” he goes on. “A letter? A love letter?”

Hinata’s face becomes even redder. So Kageyama is right. It’s strange Kageyama is the one who’s talking and the always chirping Hinata is quiet. “Have you been thinking about it? Your answer.”

Hinata stares at him. Eyes wide and lips parted. “Oh,” he says. Then he turns his face away. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

Kageyama groans.

“But you have to, dumbass! Sooner or later.”

Hinata shakes his head.

“Hinata,” Kageyama says his name, and his voice is soft. He wants to say reassuring and calming things, but he can’t find the right words. “Please,” he says eventually - and Hinata gives in. He sighs. Then he nods.

“It’s a letter. Love letter I guess, I haven’t opened it.”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows.

“Why not?” Hinata blushes again and Kageyama watches as he bits down on his lower lip - he pushes the thought he finds that sexy to the back of his brain. Tears fill Hinata’s eyes.

“I–It’s not for me,” he whispers. “She asked me to give it to you since we’re friends…”

Kageyama snorts. “Give me that letter,” he orders, extending his hand palm on the upper side. Hinata shakes his head again, Kageyama can tell he’s about to cry. He sighes.

“Why not?”

Hinata looks at him desparate.

“I don’t want you to have a girlfriend. Because in that case you will have less time for me and volleyball and practice…” His voice is week. Kageyama notes Hinata would have probably sent hours to think about it. Somehow it warms his chest. That dumbass.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama grumbles. “Let me decide that. Give me the letter.”

Hinata doesn’t dare to look at him, he hands the letter over. Kageyama grabs the paper, then Hinata’s wrist. He stands up and rushes back, into the school’s building, dragging Hinata with himself, gripping the letter. He goes to the girl’s classroom and asks her out. She appears, cheeks blushed - Hinata’s way more cuter when he blushes. Kageyama stares at her strictly. He gives the letter back to her.

“I made my choice long ago and I chose him,” he points on Hinata. “So please don’t embarrass yourself with such letters in the future.” And with that - and Hinata - he stomps away.

When they stops under a tree’s shawdow, both of their faces are bright red. Kageyama feels Hinata’s eyes on him, and that makes his skin burn.

“What do you–” Hinata starts finally, but Kageyama cuts him off.

“I like you.” He almost yells to his shoes. Then he turns and faces with Hinata. Hinata who is like he’s made of warmth and bright sunshine. “I like you, okay?” Hinata doesn’t say a word, he just stares at Kageyama, eyes wide and lips parted. Kageyama glares back at him, eyes narrow. “Got a problem with it?”

And finally, _finally_ Hinata shakes his head (his flaming-like locks are dancing) and a happy, bright smile spreads across his face. “No,” he answers.

Nothing changes. They race to the gym on the morning before the early training, they eat lunch together arms and hands brushing, they practice after the training, Kageyama tosses to Hinata late on the days, until it gets really dark and stars are watching then and they walk home together.

On the next week Kageyama finds a letter in his closet placed on his shoes. He frowns and looks around. No-one is near. He takes the small, pale blue envelope and he feels his cheeks start to burn. He recognises the messy handwriting immediately. His heart starts to hammer in his chest. He blushes even more, even his ears are on fire. He opens the envelope and reads the short letter. His chest clenches and he has to do his best to fight the urge to not run to Hinata directly. The paper isn’t neat, it was torn out from a notebook. He searches for a piece of paper in his own bag and finally he finds one and a pen. He needs to wait a few seconds to his hand stop shaking. He writes a sentence, folds the paper and he slides it into Hinata’s box. Then he leaves.

It doesn’t take ten seconds when he hears stomps, nearing him quickly and Hinata rushes after him. He grabs Kageyama’s arm to make him stop and wait. Hinata pants, face flushed. Kageyama thinks he’s cute. Hinata glares at Kageyama, it’s obvious he has a hard time and he doesn’t know what to say.

“What do you mean by you accept?” he asks finally.

“Idiot,” Kageyama grumbles. “How can you be this stupid?”

“Then explain it to me!” Hinata yells back.

“I like you, dumbass!” Kageyama exclaims, then he blushes madly. He wants to yell he already told him, but he just can’t. “What do you think why I gave her the letter back? I said to her too, you were there, you could hear too,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Kageyama growls. He lost.

“That I like you.”

Hinata grins, Kageyama frowns.

“I wanted to make you say it. But I didn’t expect I can do it _twice_!” He is so damn proud of himself.

“You little–” Hinata laughs happily and he opens his arms wide and he hugs Kageyama, brushing his face to the setter’s chest.

“Idiot,” Kageyama says softly and he wraps his arms around Hinata’s slender body completing the hug, smiling softly, happily.

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
